


Not So Simple

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://kradam-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kradam-ai.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kradam_ai</b> prompt of Snow Patrol's "Just Say Yes". After New York, Kris has something to reveal to Adam, and it's not what he was expecting at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Simple

Adam did very well getting through Good Morning America, despite the fact Kris had been looking at him like _that_ all morning long. Adam knew there would be pictures that people would spread them over the Internet, and there would be rumors. It had been okay when it was just a crush, just a bromance. But Kris was saying so much more and it had to stop before it got worse.

They had so little time at the hotel, but Adam made sure they wouldn't be bothered for at least half an hour.

"What's up man?" Kris said, sitting on the bed.

Adam sighed. "Kris. I don't pretend to know what's going on, but this morning, shit. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to fix this."

Kris looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "You don't have to say anything. I know what you are talking about."

"Then how do we change it?"

"We don't."

"Kris, you're _married_."

Kris smiled and stood. "Technically, no."

" _What_?"

Kris laughed again, and something in the air changed. Adam couldn't quite place it, but it was something in the way Kris held himself, the way he walked around the room. It wasn't even _Kris_ anymore.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, and this may be the perfect time. See the thing is, I'm not _exactly_ who I say I am," Kris stopped pacing and looked at Adam. "My full name is Kristopher Allen, yes, but I was born in the year 1280. I'm what you humans delicately term a vampire."

Adam paused, then laughed. "Matt put you up to this, didn't he? He found my copy of _Twilight_ and you and he are having fun at my expense, aren't you?"

Kris stepped forward, the space between him and Adam barely a sheet of paper wide. "I'm not lying."

Something in Kris's eyes changed, and Adam swallowed.

"I don't understand."

Kris smiled, and it was so different. So old and knowing.

"Feel free to ask questions."

Adam's ind raced. "Sunlight?"

"You become accustomed to it. The whole thing is ridiculous. I mean, we still have to be careful, but as long as we have fed recently, we can do many things."

"Garlic?"

"Very tasty. Although human food has it's limitations."

"But you're so warm."

"Again, with feeding, we can do many things."

"Your mission trip. Where you got sick."

Kris laughed. "I, uh, fed badly."

"That one time in the mansion, when you weren't feeling good?"

"I made the mistake of going too long between feedings. Luckily enough Katy called the right people," Kris said.

"Katy?" Adam whispered.

"One of my long time companions. Sometimes we are married, sometimes we are not."

"Your parents?"

"Are in reality, my parents. At least in our terms. Kim changed me."

Adam swallowed. "Daniel?"

"Adopted and unaware."

"Anyone else I know?"

Kris shook his head. "No. Although we do have several other friends that come in and out of our lives depending on the situation."

"But why American Idol? Isn't that a risk?"

Kris nodded. "Yes, but we've been thinking of adding to the family lately, and it was the best way to meet new kinds of people."

Kris stared meaningfully at Adam, and he knew exactly why they were having this conversation.

"Me?"

Kris nodded slowly, and stepped forward, his body flush against Adam's.

"See, the thing is, I've been wanting to ask since the moment we met, but there are rules in place, and I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Adam asked, his heart racing, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"That you really wanted me."

"Kris, I—"

Kris placed a finger on Adam's lips, stepping back just a fraction. He took Adam's hand in his own, pressing his lips to the palm. Adam gasped at the electric heat, his other hand itching to pull Kris forward, to press him into the wall and just take. But this was Kris's show, Kris's move, so Adam stood still as Kris drug his mouth to Adam's wrist. Then his teeth scraped gently against the pulse point, pressing just so, and a moan escaped Adam's lips.

"Just say yes," Kris whispered against Adam's wrist. "Just say yes."

Then it hit him, an image so clear he could almost feel it, Kris spread out beneath him, golden and open, a light sheen across his body, eyes boring into Adam, screaming his name, so tight and willing and—

"Kris," the word came out rusty and low. Adam cleared his throat. "Kris."

Kris put the hand down, and looked at Adam.

"I need time. Please."  
"Of course. You can't tell anyone, but I'm sure that won't happen."

Adam laughed, and he felt dizzy. "Well, I'm not even sure Neil would believe me, and he's pretty open."

Kris grinned, and the room changed again, and it was as if nothing had happened. Except Kris kissed Adam as he left, warm and dry and aching, and he whispered as he left,

"One word. It's all I want."

Adam shut the door behind him and tried to concentrate.

*  
_February 2010, Rock My Town_

"Hey Kris, can I have a minute?"

Kris nodded and Adam led him to an empty room. Kris's eyes were dark and expecting, and Adam sighed.

"I can't."

Kris blinked. "Can you say why?"

Adam sighed. "You offered me the world. You offered me everything I could have ever dreamed. Then you put a condition on it, one I could not accept. I couldn't live your life."

Kris nodded. "I understand. You wouldn't be the first to say no. It's too bad. I'll always wonder."

Then Kris's hand was on his cheek and Adam almost took it all back, because he remembered the image of Kris, wanton and wild, but he said nothing.

"What happens now?"

Kris smiled sadly and stepped forward. 'Now comes the hard part."

He stepped forward, and everything vanished.

*

Adam blinked, the headache almost unbearable. He looked at his phone, wondering what he had done to piss off Lane, and then clutching his head and getting a good idea.

Something had happened and he couldn't quite place it. He never quite figured it out.

Later, he was watching a video of Kris, and Adam couldn't understand, but he was shivering and there was something about Cale's eyes that seemed off, but Adam blamed lack of sleep, and even when they all got together it was still there, but Adam put it off to petty jealousy and stupidity on his part and put it away.

But there was something in the way Kris looked at him, almost regret, and Adam wondered.

It wouldn't be okay. He wouldn't pretend it was. But he would try, because there was no reason for any of it. He never lost the nagging feeling that there was a reason, that there was something more he was missing. But life was not so simple, and he was determined to move on and get on with it.

He never stopped wondering.


End file.
